Broforce (Working title)
by Magister of OZ
Summary: Both Jaune and Ren have learned how their female friends mostly feel about them, and are now on a journey to prove themselves and change those opinions. Prompt by College fool and Couer Al'Alran 'The writer's games'.
**A prompt made by Lord College fool and Sir** **Couer Al'Alran's prompt dump file 'The writers games', a oneshot for now. Probably still for later, and is up for grabs if anybody wants it**

 **I don't have their ways of clever story writing so please bear with it**

* * *

I seriously have no clue on what I'm doing. Here I am, laying on my bed, contemplating my character. And only to find I'm incredibly boring as well doesn't help matters...

A blonde looked around his dorm to find it empty, his team had left for the evening. Pyrrha and Nora had left with team RWBY to vale for supplies for all girls night out and Ren said something about going to the library to pick out a book, he usually relishes times like these where Nora is distracted by other people.

And speak of the devil, Ren came walking in with a new book and quietly made his way to his bed. "Hey man," Jaune started, sitting up to take a better look at his teammate, "Yes jaune?" Ren asked, calmy as per usual "I'm bored.." Jaune moaned as Ren sighed "Perhaps you should take a walk around the school, maybe grab some dinner." He said, trying to get him to agree so he wouldn't have to do anything physical for a while.

Jaune nodded "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He hopped off his bed "Don't forget your scroll again." Ren said as he sat down on his own bed. Jaune groaned as he pocketed his scroll "You forget it like... 5 times and people won't ever let you live it down." "It is a rather memorable experience, like the onesie." Ren quietly opened the first page of his book as jaune rolled his eyes "Try them one day, they're really comfy." He continued to grumble as he walked out.

Ren smiled as he read his book. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he like the calm companionship that jaune offers, much more than Nora's constant hi-jinks and off the wall sense of humor. He liked having a little room to breathe, even though he would say she always knew how to brighten his day.

* * *

(Later on)

Jaune yawned as he made it back to his dorm room, completely stuffed of the special dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets they serve in the cafeteria and was calmy chewing on a cookie on his walk, though he didn't feel like finishing it.

He caught the slight scent of roses before turning a corner to face his fellow leader, Ruby rose. "Oh, jaune! " She smiled as she walked up to him "Have you seen Ren?" Jaune blinked "Huh? Why you ask, rubes?" He said confused

Ruby sighed "He wasn't in your guy's dorm and Nora's going a little..." she waved her hand a little "More crazy..." he chuckled "I see...," He place a finger to his chin and began to think "If he isn't there, then I don't know.. you try calling him?"

She nodded "Uh huh, he won't pick up our calls, any of ours." Jaune narrowed his eyes "How.. peculiar. I'll keep an eye, tell you guys if I find him." She smiled and nodded "Okay, thanks jaune."

He smiled "No probs, crater face." Her eyes widened and she became flustered as she puffed out her cheeks in cute anger. Jaune noticed he still had the cookie in his mouth, he took it out. He didn't feel any need to finish and sawed the resident cookie murderer of beacon in front of him. He offered it to her "Hey, you want it?"

She stared at him in cute anger for a split second before snatching the treat from his hand "Yeah, sure vomit boy." She was about to her own before she saw the bites from before "Oh yeah, it's only half, sorry." Jaune apologized when he saw her stop

She stared at the cookie for a bit before going red "N-no, it's fine, I'll... be going." She turned around and rounded a corner as fast her semblance could take her. Jaune just blinked "Well okay then." He began to walk the halls as he thought where could the other male member of his team could possibly be.

"Hmm... I could try to see if my semblance is telepathy and I can call him with my mind." He raised a strain of hair like an antenna and he sticked out his tongue while he concentrated for a full minute

After that minute "Yeah, no dice...," He began to think again "Hmm... I could try the bathrooms, I don't think anyone besides Nora would try to do that." He walked to the nearest bathroom

He heard water rushing before it stopped, and he sawed his brother in arms staring at his own reflection in the mirror, shirtless looking like he was mumbling "Ren?" Jaune asked as he walked towards him, and was ignored "You okay, buddy?" As he walked closer he heard some of his words

"Just one of them... femininent... one of them... I'm not..." "REN!" Jaune shouted hoping to snap him out of his stupor. Ren blinked and looked around to see the screamer, his leader and best guy friend "Dude, where've you been? Nora's going haywire."

When he said this, Ren looked down "Oh?.. my bad.." he looked up to jaune "Mind... if I ask you something?..." he asked. Jaune blinked but nodded "Sure, go right ahead." Hoping it to be a simple answer to say

"Am i... a man?" Jaune blinked and became red "Um... that's a... why you wanna... um... "

Ren sighed "Let me explain."

* * *

(Earlier )

Lie ren , the resident ninja of team JNPR, yawned as he began to doze off on his bed, it was rather late and would do good to get some rest. He got up to take a quick shower before turning in. He grabbed a set of spare pj's and walked out of his dorm room to the nearest bathroom

That's when he heard...

"So you and sun aren't a thing yet?!"

His head turned to the side to look at the door in front of his own, the dorm room of team RWBY. It seems they returned and decided to start their girls night out in there. Ren shrugged, he had no intention of listening in on their private conversation...

"Geez, I thought you'd be into the grand 'banana slama'"

"Yang!"

"Oum dammit yang!"

"What? We were all thinking it!"

...by choice. He couldn't really help it if they're loud.

"So so far, we've agreed Neptune is a bit too playerish, CRDL can suck a chode, Fox is cool but off the market because of Coco, We are seriously wondering if Yatusashi is a robot, and Sun's a bit too wild for even our own kitty kat, anybody we'd missed?" Yang counted off, we're they measuring guys? Well... he couldn't help but feel a little curious.

"Oo! Oo! How about jauney?" Nora piped in behind the door. Ren chuckled, he'd probably share in these results to his leader.

"Ugh, that ignoramus?! He is so... annoying!" The voice of a certain heiress groaned, annoyed. Ren nodded, he'd expecting something along these lines from her.

"Hey! Weiss, you don't have to be so mean about him..." A younger sounding voice was heard, shyly.

"It is unjust to say that about him, while you admit to liking Neptune." A older voice belonging to the other female of his team. Ren smiled, jaune may not see it, but he has seened the telltale signs that the two redheads of their group of friends are crushing hard on the knight. He won't tell him, wanting to see how long til he finds out. His lien is on graduation day.

"Would you date that blonde doofus, Ruby? Pyrrha?"

He heard stammering voices of the two redheads for a good minute before Blake intervined "I think we can agree he's okay, but particularly bad but not overly amazing, good?"

"Yup" Yang announced

"I wouldn't even give him that." Weiss said irritably

"I wouldn't dare get in the ways of 'Operation arko-" Nora's voice was cut off by muffling, and he could guess which of them did that.

"Okay, next guy is... Ren, I believe." Blake announced. This really caught his interest, as he saw their rating scales were rather harsh he'd wondered how good he'd be -

That's when he heard. ... uncontrollable laughter

"Oh, Renny boy? Now that's a laugh!" Yang shrieked. Ren was stunned, just... what did she mean by tha-

"Hey, what's that suppose da mean?!" Nora growled from behind the door with the other girls giving affirmative noises as if she should explain, good cause he seriously needed to know..

"Nora, deary, mama yang knows you care for your boytoy," He heard the small cry of 'we aren't together-together' "But you have to admit, he's pretty girly in his own right." Ren's eyes widen, girly?..

"Well..." please no... "You have a point, all that pink he has does sort of paint a picture..." the voice of the heiress echoed in his head, he looked at his sleeves and thoughts of the apron he has clouded his mind, he was also sure guys didn't have aprons!

"And his mammerisms... quite soft spoken, effeminate even." He did speak quiet a little, but that was normal in some people! .. Right?

"Yeah! And those times we go shopping for clothes and drag 'literally' along him and jauney-boy! Jaune blushes and makes a futile effort of looking away, ren just stares and nods! Even recommending stuff to us!" I just been used to Nora's half naked antics at this point to just go along with it, and I was just being nice! And to get you all to put stuff on!

"I... kinda have a confession to make here..." pyrrha spoke up, catching his attention "Before I heard him actually speak... I sorta thought he was a girl too..." Ren's jaw dropped, was it... that bad?...

"Um..." A familiar voice pipped, the voice of his partner "When me and Renny first met at 'international Kingdom of pancakes', after we raided the kitchens... I said 'you're the best...sister I ever had...'" She said, he voice dying down as the sentence ended, along with his own spirit

"It's unanimous! Renny 'Girl!' can make a valid candidate for our next meet and greet! 'He's' practically one of the girls already!" He couldn't take it anymore, he ran..

* * *

(Present)

Jaune stood there, trying to wrap his head around the situation "Geez... just okay?! Oh come on!"

"Jaune!" The usually soft spoken member shouted and he sounded like he was seriously trying to sound louder than his lungs could handle.

"Sorry! You just dropped bombshell after bombshell on me, imma little distracted here!" Jaune raised his hands in defense, Ren sighed as he rubbed his face "I don't see why you're complaining for, they actually acknowledged you as a guy!"

Jaune rolled his eyes and slapped his hands on ren's shoulder, which were bare and now stung like hell "Okay, look!" He met with his teammates pinkish-violet eyes "We both learned some stuff we rathered didn't, we have to think here!"

Ren blinked "Think?"

Jaune nodded "About changing those Oum forsaken ratings!" His eyes burned with passion and determination, inspiring even his friend in this crusade. Ren stared before nodding with a smirk, his eyes holding the same fire "Of course, lead the way man."

Jaune smiled and removed his hands,and pulling up "Of course, 'Bro'." He dialed Ruby's number "Hey, I found him. Don't you guys wait up, me and Ren are about to take some to train up a bit, you girls continue to hang out. Laters." And he hung up, smiling

"Training?"

"I had to come up with a valid excuse on the spot, give me some slack man.." Jaune said raising his hands "Besides, this could count as mental training... sort of."

Ren nodded "If you say so," He placed a finger to his chin "What do you prepose we do now?"

Jaune began to brainstorm ideas until his eyes fell to Ren's still shirtless body, he had an idea "I got a zipper hoodie..." Ren blinked "And that's supposed to mean?"

Jaune smirked "We'll take a little inspiration from our good friend, Sun wukong..."

* * *

(The next morning )

Team RWBY and the females of team JNPR were sitting the kitchen hall, enjoying their breakfast's. More like inhaling anything pancakey in sight for Nora but still.

Pyrrha lightly wiped some crumbs from her face with a napkin "I wonder how Jaune and Ren are doing, they don't seem to be here." They looked around to not see their main guy friends in the mess hall. Weiss nodded "They did say they were going to train, though I don't know why Ren would bother with that scraggly Oaf."

"Weiss!" Pyrrha and Ruby glared at her and she returned it full force "Oh come on! How can you defend him, he has absolutely no redeeming qual-" the heiress's rant was cut short from clattering silverware. Yang soon began to vibrate, drool leaking out of her mouth "Woah momma..." They turned their heads to look at what caught her attention and they gasped

Since it was the weekend, uniforms weren't necessary so many wore their casual clothing. In walking were their two best guy friends Lie Ren and Jaune arc. Ren had his usual green jacket 'technically' on while Jaune had switched his usual hoodie for a light blue zippered one. This wasn't what caught them off guard, what DID was what should of covered them were opened and exposed both their chests, unshirted. Both were giving smiles that look like award winning celebrities pleasing the crowd, and by Oum was it working.

Weiss shooed her head and blinked rapidly "J-Jaune?!.. R-Ren?!... Why-?!" Her rant was once again cut off by yang, placing a finger to the heiress's lips "Shush.. I'm experiencing a moment Weiss cream..." she said, her eyes undressing even more clothes off them.

Pyrrha had her eyes on Jaune and his physique "J-Jaune! I-I seems our t-training has d-done wonders!" She said shaking, partly drooling and so very close to just jumping her crush. Ruby looked to be doing the same "C-cool... So...cool..."

He smiled at her, showing them his pearly whites while winking "I have you to thank, Pyr's. Couldn't have done it without you, thanks." The need to jump him tenfolded.

Ren looked around taking a peek at their surroundings. When Jaune first brought up the idea, he said it was incredibly stupid but the execution did absolute wonders. All those of the female gender were looking at them in awe, the more muscular males of the room rolled their eyes and continued eating while the other looked on in shock. Even the exchange students from Haven were looking at them! In the corner of his eye, he caught Sun giving a thumbs up while Neptune looked on in shock.

He smiled, nothing could stop this now...

As if the universe said otherwise, the fun was cut short. Both Ren and Jaune were lifted into the air, surprising everyone out of their muscular stupor. They were caught in a familiar purple aura belonging to. . "P-PROFESSER GOODWITCH!" They realize as they turned their heads, to see the blonde professer standing at the doorway, rubbing her head irritably while pulling the two towards her "Just because Mr wukong likes to go without a shirt doesn't mean you both could, you have to follow the Beacon dress code, boys.. no shirt, no shoes, no service and you both are missing one of those."

Yang, Pyrrha and Ruby had their hands outstretched as if to grasped them "Oh no..." They moaned as the doors Shut closed, along with every other female and a few guys as well.

* * *

(Later)

"Okay,... plan A was a dud and we have detention tonight with Goodwitch... not my worst nor best plan, I have to say." The blonde said as he and his brother were in their dorm rooms being force to put on shirts, something they actually didn't mind.

Ren sighed "And we're now forbidden to go shirtless again, though I don't have any qualms about that, not like I'll ever do that again..."

Yang suddenly felt the need to cry.

Jaune nodded "Shirtless appeal is out, we have to go for a new approach, but what?..." Ren layed on his bed while Jaune brainstormed again

Ren sighed as he pulled up a book at random he'd borrowed from Blake, though she seemed a bit flustered to tell him against reading it as they caught his attention. Jaune caught sight of the book and blinked 'Maybe... that could work...' "I think I got our plan for tomorrow.."

Ren looked up "Really? And what is it?"

Jaune hopped over pyrrha and Nora's bed and snatched Ren's book out of his hands and presenting the cover "Do you like Ninjas?" He smiled

* * *

 **now isn't that something?... now to disappear for a couple months again**

 **If anybody wants to continue this, go ahead, it's not like I own the idea, somebody else would probably do this story better even, I wouldn't mind reading that.**

 **Read, rate and review. Creative criticism is always appreciated.**


End file.
